Tomorrow and Forever
by Avrel the Teller
Summary: She was everything to him. He couldn't imagine life without her. So Emil's ready to tie their lives together forever. Sequel to From Yesterday.


A/N: I just wanted to let you guys know that I have a poll set up on my page for which pairing will be the next one-shot in this verse! The pairings I have listed there are all the ones considered canon in this verse, but I will consider writing a fic for a past relationship (such as ItaSey). But I can't always guarantee that.

* * *

It was a cool, mid-April night in Iceland, and Emil couldn't be happier.

He ambled slowly along the rocky coast, hand-in-hand with Angie, his hand fluttered to his pocket every five seconds to make sure that the small black box hadn't somehow disappeared since the last time he had checked.

Tonight was the night. He could just feel it. It was a beautiful night, and he had even heard predictions of the aurora appearing. He couldn't imagine doing this in any other way. He had invited Angie along on this trip not only so she could meet his family still living in Iceland but also to have the perfect background to his plans.

The two had been walking for about fifteen minutes now, having left Lukas and his wife Natalya behind a few minutes ago. They could still see the lights from the nearby town clearly, but they themselves were cloaked in shadows, the only light coming from the half moon.

Angie shivered. Emil stopped walking, letting go of her hand and instead wrapping his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to him. "Do you want to go back?" he asked. A part of him hoped that she would say no, that they could wait a little longer, but he didn't want her feeling uncomfortable.

Angie shook her head. "I'm fine. And besides," she added with a smile, "I wouldn't want to miss seeing the aurora."

Emil gazed at her for a moment. "Why don't we wait here?" he suggested. "That way we won't have that far to walk back."

Angie nodded, and the two of them sat down. Emil kept his arm wrapped protectively around her, and she snuggled up against him, leaning her head on his shoulder and staring out at the ocean. Emil smiled and gently kissed her head. Even if the aurora wasn't out, even if the aurora never appeared, the night was still beautiful and perfect and everything he would ever want it to be.

Fifteen minutes passed, and Emil began to wonder whether it would be better to just head back now or wait a little longer. He knew Angie had a low tolerance for cold, and he wanted her to feel comfortable. But just as he was about to say something, Angie leapt to her feet with a shout of, "There it is!"

Emil stood up and followed Angie's gaze. Vibrant green and pink ribbons streamed across the sky, waving as though stirred like wind. Even though Emil had seen the aurora several times before, the sight of it always took his breath away. When he glanced over at Angie, he could tell she felt the same way. She had a huge smile, and her eyes were wide and full of amazement.

The moment was perfect.

"Angie," Emil said softly, tapping her shoulder. As soon as she turned toward him, he knelt to the ground, ignoring the rocks that poked into his knee, and carefully drew the black box from his pocket. Angie's hands flew to her mouth.

He opened the box and held it up to her. "I can honestly say that the years we've been together have been amazing, perfect, everything I could hope for. I can't imagine a life without you. So…" He took a deep breath. "Angelique Bonnefoy, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Angie exclaimed, tears of joy forming in her eyes. "Yes, yes, of course!"

Emil smiled and stood up. He took Angie's hand and gently slid the ring on to her finger. As soon as he was done, Angie leapt at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, nearly toppling him over. Before he realized what was going on, Angie's mouth was on his, and they were kissing like they had hundreds of times before yet unlike any kiss they'd ever had. It was perfect, it was amazing, it was exactly like his Angie.

* * *

The next few months passed in a blur as wedding preparations were made. Suits and dresses were bought, the date and location were planned, the guests chosen, and so on. All of a sudden, September seemed to show up out of nowhere, and Emil was feeling the usual wedding nervousness.

"Emil, relax. You're going to be fine," Leon said as he straightened Emil's tie. Emil had chosen his longtime friend to serve as his best man. "I got through my wedding fine, didn't I?"

Emil just nodded. He didn't trust himself to speak.

Leon placed a hand on Emil's shoulder. "Trust me. As soon as you see her walking down that aisle in her wedding dress, all of your nervousness will be gone." He squeezed Emil's shoulder before turning to the door. "Come on. It's about to start."

After, Emil couldn't remember much about the walk up to the altar. The wedding was in a garden, so he knew they were outside, but he didn't register anything beyond where he was going. Then suddenly he was standing at the altar, with Leon by his side, and the music began to play.

Emil wiped his hands on his pants as the procession began to make their way up the aisle. The groomsmen and bridesmaids made their way up the aisle, followed by the flower girl and the ring bearer.

And then he saw Angie.

She walked slowly up the aisle, Francis guiding her. Her dress was pure white, the skirt ruffled in a way that reminded him of ocean waves. The train was short, barely touching the ground, and she had a veil covering her head. She had replaced her signature red ribbons with a pair of white ones.

And then she was at his side, and he was facing her and lifting the veil off her head, and the official was saying some opening statements that he couldn't hear. He was too focused on Angie's face, Angie's eyes, Angie's smile.

Damn it, he hated it when Leon was right.

All of a sudden, the official was asking them for their vows.

"I, Emil Bondevik, take you, Angelique Bonnefoy, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do us part," Emil said, sliding the wedding ring onto Angie's finger. An overwhelming surge of happiness filled him as he saw the ring glittering on her finger.

"I, Angelique Bonnefoy, take you, Emil Bondevik, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do us part," Angie said, sliding Emil's ring on.

"I now pronounce you man and wife," the official proclaimed. "You may kiss the bride."

Angie pulled Emil toward her with a shocking amount of eagerness. The kiss started out rough, strong, until it morphed into something more gentle and intimate. Emil wasn't aware of the clapping, of the cheering, of the anything that wasn't Angie. He pulled back and gazed into her eyes, matching her wide grin with one of his own. And he couldn't imagine a moment more perfect than this.


End file.
